


Pregnant and Bonded!

by Duochanfan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, Mpreg, Romance, Secret Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-20
Updated: 2013-08-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 23:25:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/692730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Duochanfan/pseuds/Duochanfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Harry collapses in Potions, he is rushed to the hospital wing. Poppy finds out that our young wizard is pregnant. The only problem is that all pregnant wizards must be bonded. But who is the father? And what kind of trouble will follow Harry this time?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Harry Potter.

Pregnant and Bonded?

Harry had arrived into potions class, just in time to avoid points being taken off. He went and sat next to his best friends, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley. The lesson was half through when the potion they were making began to give of a pungent smell. The room felt hot, heavy and stuffy and Harry began to feel that he couldn't breathe.

The room began to sway in front of Harry's vision, the darkness of unconscious began to claw its way up. The darkness broke free and wrapped Harry in its embrace, as the teen fell into unconscious; he fell towards the floor of the potions lab.

Professor Snape arrived at the fallen Harry's side, quickly. He shouted orders at the students in the room to pack up and clean everything away. He also had one run down to the Hospital Wing to inform Madam Pomfrey of their impending arrival.

They arrived in the Hospital Wing and Madam Pomfrey took charge of the situation and had Harry lying down on one of the beds. He was still unconscious to the world around him with Harry comfy in bed; Madam Pomfrey started to cast the diagnostic spells to find out what was wrong with the seventeen-year-old.

Madam Pomfrey soon found out what was ailing the young man; she discussed it with the newly arrived Headmaster Dumbledore. Professor Snape had already gone back to his classroom, not waiting to find out what was wrong with the boy. Harry's condition was one that was very rarely heard of, let alone known to happen.

Harry woke an hour later, opening his eyes to the blurry figures in the Hospital Wing, he could tell this because of the clean and antiseptic smell the room had. The room came into sharp focus when he had put the glasses someone had given him on.

He looked up and greeted with a smile. "Madame Pomfrey, Headmaster Dumbledore."

A curious Dumbledore looked at the boy, who last year had defeated Voldemort. "Harry, did you know of your condition?" he asked gently.

Harry looked back at the headmaster with curiosity. "What condition, professor?" he answered with a question of his own.

Madam Pomfrey stepped forward and answered, before the headmaster could. "You are four months pregnant, Mr. Potter."

Harry's face lit up in wonder and unconcealed joy, a hand went to his barely noticeable swollen stomach, where his child lay. He whispered, smiling. "I'm pregnant."

Dumbledore went and sat down in the chair next to the bed and asked, "You didn't know you were pregnant?"

"I knew something was wrong, I haven't been feeling to well, but I though it was nothing so I kept quiet about it," he answered honestly.

"Harry, you do know that a child born out of wedlock is something frowned upon it the Wizarding World," Dumbledore explained to him, "We need to find out who the other father is." he stated looking seriously at the young man.

"I know professor, and I'm not telling you who the father is," Harry started to tell Dumbledore. "I am already bonded with my partner," he added, before Dumbledore could say anything, Harry took out a silver chain which on it lay a silver and gold bonding ring.

Dumbledore and Pomfrey tried to find out who the other father was time and time again. Wizards and witches could get bonded at 16 without needing their parents or guardians permission. Harry did not have to answer to them if he did not want to. Madam Pomfrey decided to keep him in the Hospital Wing to make sure he was aright. His visitors during the day were the usual people that saw him when he went to the Hospital Wing for something or other.

A gentle finger touched his lips to tell him to keep the words that would come silent. A familiar voice softly said, "Hello love, are you alright?"

"Yes I am," Harry answered his invisible husband. "I have some good news," he said as he pulled his invisibility cloak off his lover.

He sat on the bed and gently ran his fingers through the inky black hair and asked softly. "Like what, love?"

Harry sighed happily from the feel of the fingers going through his hair. "I'm four months pregnant."

Joy and happiness lit up his lover's face. "I'm going to be a dad, oh Harry that is wonderful news," he exclaimed with unconcealed happiness.

The two kissed passionately, pouring all their love, joy and happiness into it, they lay together well into the night just holding onto the other, letting the joy they felt flow through them. The sunlight began to filter through the windows and light up the room. The lovers awoke in the sunlight that bathed them.

"You have to go before they find out," Harry whispered at his lover, not really wanting him to go.

He gave Harry a good bye kiss and said, "love you Harry." As he then placed his hand on Harry's stomach and whispered softly. "I'll see you soon, little one."

He got out of the bed and wrapped the cloak around him. Giving Harry another kiss, he whispered, "I love you my heart." Before leaving Harry and his child behind.

With a whispered, "I love you Neville." Harry began to drift into a peaceful and happy sleep, dreaming of Neville and their unborn child.


	2. Announcements

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun with them.

**Announcements**

Harry entered the Great Hall, the day after he had been released from the Hospital Wing. Sitting next to Ron and Hermione, the headmaster had told him that the other student must be told, so there could be no accidental hexes or curses shot his way that could harm the baby. He had told Neville that Dumbledore didn't know he was the other father, and that it would be announced to everyone today that he was pregnant.

Dumbledore stood up before the food appeared and started to talk. "Everyone I have a most important announcement to make, Mr Potter is at this current moment four months pregnant. I need you all to be careful around him." He the added, "Well let us congratulate Mr. Potter, and wish him luck. Now I think it's time to eat don't you." The twinkle in his eyes getting brighter for a moment, as he made this announcement.

Hermione and Ron already knew he was pregnant; he had told them as soon as he had found out, after Neville of course. Hermione and Ron also knew who the other father is; they had been the witness for the ceremony. They had all kept quiet about it, the only other person who knew was Neville's Gran and she had made an oath not to tell a soul, she had also attended the ceremony.

Harry and Neville had sent a letter to Angela Longbottom to tell her the good news, and that she was going to be a great-grandmother in five months time. She had yet to send one back to them both.

Owls began to swoop in from the windows to deliver mail to the students. A snowy, white owl headed for Harry; it flew down gracefully, and held out its leg for Harry to get the letter off. He gave Hedwig a bacon rind from his plate and the snowy owl flew up and took off for the owlery.

_Dear Harry and Neville,_

_Don't worry, no one can see this letter except for you and Neville. I have charmed it, so that it is a normal letter of congratulations. I know it does seem a little early for it._

_Well firstly congratulations to you both, I look forward to meeting my great-grandchild. Secondly, I understand why you want to keep the fact that you and Neville are bonded secret; I will continue to do so._

_I hope at the next Hogsmeade weekend you would be willing to meet with me, I look forward to seeing you both again. Hermione and Ron are welcome to join us. I haven't talked to them since the bonding ceremony._

_Love,_

_Angie_

"Harry what does it say?" Hermione asked, as he finished reading the letter.

"It from Angie, she wants us to meet her on the next Hogsmeade weekend," he told them, looking at Neville as well.

They finished their dinners and went to Gryffindor tower; Harry was tired and he fell straight to sleep when he lay on his bed. Neville cast a charm around the curtains, so only Ron could open them and fell asleep next to him holding the pregnant, young man close.

 XxXxX

The next day the former golden trio, now the golden quartet, Neville had been hanging around with them since fifth year, were the only ones to know that Neville started to hang around with them because he liked Harry, who liked him back. Soon after that, he had been with their little group all the time. Though he was then dating Harry; they got bonded as soon as their sixteenth birthday was over.

They sat at the Gryffindor table and began to eat. Hermione had taken out a subscription to the Daily Prophet some years ago now, so halfway through breakfast a tawny owl swooped down and dropped off a copy of the days edition. Hermione read the front page with a gasp and handed it to Harry, who read:

_Harry Potter pregnant! Who's the father?_

_Harry Potter was found out to be four months pregnant yesterday, while this is good news, one cannot help, but wonder who the other father is. Mr. Potter has refused to tell people who he is. Many people think that the other father may have been a boyhood fling and nothing serious. There is even a rumour that young Harry Potter is actually bonded, though we have found no record of the ceremony ever being done within the presence of Mr. Potter._

_I have gotten in touch of Minister Fudge to ask his opinion on this situation. Minister Fudge told us, "Mr. Potter has been brought up in the Muggle world, so he would not think to use contraceptive spells with his partner and himself. Mr. Potter should have shown more sense than to get himself pregnant, by what I can only call a degrading one night stand." I have a tendency to agree with Minister Fudge and that Harry Potter should be setting an example to all young wizards and witches, children before marriage is severely immoral._

_I also got in touch with Headmaster Dumbledore, he commented, "Harry has indeed been bonded, though with who is still a mystery with me. I have seen the bonding ring, it has been charmed so only those that were at the ceremony would be able to see. That is what young Harry told me when I asked." I do not see how Mr Potter could of gotten bonded without people knowing._

_When I tried to get in touch with young Harry Potter he had nothing to tell me._

_Reported by Greg Garrison_

Harry stared coldly at the paper, as he held it in his hands. He felt anger as he read the printed words. "They print trash like this all the time!" he shouted aloud, "Can't they leave me alone, I am bonded, I just don't want us to become public yet."

Harry's anger didn't last long, mood swings being what they are twisted his feeling around until tears started to leak out of the corner of his eyes. "Leave us alone, all three of us," he said, as he then started to cry.

Hermione and Ron quickly rushed to his side followed closely by Neville. Hermione pulled him into a hug and she and Ron helped him out of the Great Hall, Neville followed helplessly. They were glad when they reached the boys dormitory in Gryffindor tower. Helping the crying boy into his bed, Neville climbed in behind him and pulled the upset young man towards him and held him, shushing and soothing him.

Neville felt Harry calm down, and the sobs turned to hiccups. "Harry we have a lesson in a bit."

"You go, I'm tired k Nev," he replied, giving a small yawn. Hermione and Ron came into the room quietly to get them for their next lesson.

Neville kissed him goodbye and went to his lesson. Continuing to lay on his bed, Harry soon fell to sleep, as his tired body needed some rest. Plans ran through his head of what was to come, he would write to the Daily Prophet and tell them off for what they had printed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you have enjoyed the chapter, please comment and tell me what you all think of it?


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just having a little fun for a while and then I shall put them back until I want to play once again.

Hogsmeade

Finally, it was the Hogsmeade weekend, just before Halloween. Harry, Hermione, Ron and Neville went into Hogsmeade; the first place they went to was Honeydukes. Harry wanted some chocolate frogs, though he would rather have gotten sweet gerkin pickles and chocolate sauce spread on them. When he told the others that, they had made disgusted faces, but they soon got over it and were now used to seeing Harry eat them.

Harry was now almost five months pregnant and the baby was due in late March. He was showing a lot more now, and the baby had started to really kick him, he and Neville liked to lie down and with hands resting on the slightly bigger bump. Hermione squealed when she first felt the little one kick. They had decided that they didn't want to know whether the baby was a girl or a boy until the birth.

It was time to meet Angie in the Three Broomsticks. She met them by the entrance and told them that she had a private room on the second floor, where they could talk better. They walked in and up to the second floor, Hermione stayed with Angie to get some Hot Chocolate for everyone. It was very chilly outside and the hot liquid would help warm them up.

Angie and Hermione handed out the chocolate and Hermione sat down, while Angie went to Harry and said, "Congratulations Harry and you too Neville." As she gave Harry a gently grandmotherly hug.

He returned the hug slightly more fiercely and then. "Angie quick give me your hand." Taking her hand, he pulled it down to his stomach where the child was making a fuss.

There were tears in her eyes as she felt the small little kicks from her grandchild. "I remember feeling Neville kick when he was still in his mom," she said softly, looking towards Neville, who smiled slightly.

Angie sat down after a few minutes of feeling the baby kick Harry. They began to talk about other thing, Angie had some more copies of the ceremony pictures made and gave them to Hermione and Ron, who didn't have any copies yet. They talked about what they were going to do after school had finished. Neville, Hermione and Ron were going to join the Aurors, while Harry would be staying at home with the baby for a few years. He told them of Dumbledore asking him when he is ready to take up the position of DADA professor.

The subject of the newspaper article came up all to soon; Harry told them what he was planning to do. He had written the letter the very next day, after the article and added to it every now and then, but he had yet to send it. He wanted the opinion of everyone present. He gave the letter to Angie who read it aloud to every one:

_Dear Sir/Madam,_

_This letter concerns an article written about me, Harry Potter. I do not like being called immoral. I have indeed been bonded with my love, and I couldn't be happier, except when boneheads like you come along and try and ruin things for me._

_I was bonded with the love of my life a few days after my sixteenth birthday, as wizarding laws state, I do not need anyone's permission after that age. Also it states that no one has the right to know who I am bonded to until I am ready. So I would kindly ask you all to get the hell out of my life and leave me alone._

_The reasons why I do not what people knowing of my husband is because people hound me now, there is no telling what they will do to my husband, trying to get an interview with the Boy-who-lived's husband. So please leave us alone, I do not need the undue stress bigoted people like you and Minister Fudge try to cause me._

_Yes, even Fudge has gotten on my last nerve. He came down to the school and tried to demand that I tell him who the other father is, I will not tell anyone who does not need to know. He even had the gual to try and get me to take a truth serum, so he could verify that I have been bonded, I not only said no, but I told him to shove it. I know that devious, little bastard would have asked me who my husband was._

_Your sincerely (NOT),_

_Harry Potter_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

When the letter was finally read out, everyone was laughing and saying that a pregnant and pissed off Harry was something to be avoided at all cost. They noted that he had put the Order of Merlin First Class in the letter; he had gotten it when he had defeated Voldemort, not long after he was bonded. Neville, Hermione and Ron also had one, all three were by his side fighting the Death Eaters that were trying to kill them.

Angie looked at her grandson-in-law and said honestly. "You should send it, I have noticed that they have run a few other articles on your so called immoral situations."

Harry smiled with maliciousness and replied with a low voice. "I think your right Angie, I will send it to those dumb, bloody idiots. They need a good telling off."

They continued to talk for another hour or so, before it was time for them to go back to school. They trudged through the cold streets and made their way back. Walking into the warmth of the castle, they made their way to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry was very hungry, even though he had something, while at the Three Broomsticks.

 

In the owlery Harry went and found Hedwig. The snowy owl, seeing her master, flew down and landed on his shoulder. She gently nibbled his ear in affection. Sealing his letter, he tied it to Hedwig's leg. She gave him a last nip of affection; after being told where to go, she flew off, her wings flapping fast, as she glided out of the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you have all enjoyed this chapter and the story so far, please comment and tell me what you all think of it.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around

**Retaliation**

The Daily Prophet received the letter from Harry. It was printed in the next edition. The minister also had a few words to say on the matter of the letter and his words were also printed, Harry read the paper with barely restrained anger:

_**Harry Potter's own words are they to be believed or not.** _

_Late last night those at the Daily Prophet received a letter from Mr. Potter. It read as such:_

_Dear Sir/Madam,_

_This letter concerns an article written about me, Harry Potter. I do not like being called immoral. I have indeed been bonded with my love, and I couldn't be happier, except when boneheads like you come along and try and ruin things for me._

_I was bonded with the love of my life a few days after my sixteenth birthday, as Wizarding laws state, I do not need anyone's permission after that age. Also it states that no one has the right to know who I am bonded to until I am ready. So I would kindly ask you all to get the hell out of my life and leave me alone._

_The reasons why I do not what people knowing of my husband is because people hound me now, there is no telling what they will do to my husband, trying to get an interview with the Boy-who-lived's husband. So please leave us alone, I do not need the undue stress bigoted people like you and Minister Fudge try to cause me._

_Yes, even Fudge has gotten on my last nerve. He came down to the school and tried to demand that I tell him who the other father is, I will not tell anyone who does not need to know. He even had the gaul to try and get me to take a truth serum, so he could verify that I have been bonded, I not only said no, but I told him to shove it. I know that devious, little bastard would have asked me who my husband was._

_Yours sincerely (NOT),_

_Harry Potter_

_Order of Merlin First Class_

_We sent a copy of the letter to Minister Fudge. He replied in kind and sent us something for Mr. Potter to read and think through before he should lie to the Wizarding World._

_Mr Potter and others,_

_Lying to everyone will not help you Mr. Potter. A pregnancy out of wedlock is a very serious thing. There are a number of things that can be done. First of all you may be required to either marry the other father, or someone who can be responsible for you. You are still under the age of 21. Therefore it is against the rules for someone to have a child unwedded. Secondly the child may be taken off you. That will more than likely be what is to happen to you Mr. Potter._

_I hope this severs as a warning to all that think of having a child without being bonded or married._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minister C Fudge_

_Minister for the Ministry of Magic_

_There are many witches and wizards that agree with our dear minister. Saying that Harry Potter is not bonded, but is lying to get himself out of trouble, though there are some that side with Mr Potter, saying that he is bonded and that he doesn't want people to swamp them both. I hope this matter is resolve shortly for our young and misguided Mr. Potter._

_Reported by Greg Garrison_

Harry's temper got the better of him in the Great Hall. People soon found out how powerful he was. Tables shock and cutlery bounced and fell onto the floor, the windows began to rattle then they shattered into thousands of pieces. The student and the teachers felt the waves of anger roll around them.

Hermione, Ron and Neville quickly recovered from the shock of the chaos happening around them. They pulled Harry out of the Great Hall and got him to his room. Neville once again lay with him, Harry calmed down quickly when he felt Neville wrapping his arms around him.

He hated this feeling of not being able to control his emotions. He hated the pain in his back, how he could never get comfortable, only Neville helped him get to sleep, he was thankful that he shared a room with him. Only two to a room was the rule for seventh years and he was glad about that.

The rest of the day left Harry drained, for everyone was staring at him. They were shocked at what he could do, and the power he had within him, he was glad when he could curl up and go to sleep with Neville's arms around him, keeping him safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments. please comment and tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around and wishing a lot.

**Christmas**

Ron walked into the Great Hall; he had received an owl from his mom telling him to invite Harry, Neville and Hermione to the burrow for Christmas. He sat down next to them and started to eat.

"My mom wants to know if you will all come to the burrow for Christmas," Ron asked, after he had finished half of his dinner.

The other three looked at one another, and Harry said for all of them. "Yes, we all would love to come." They sat through the rest of dinner talking about the up coming holiday.

 

They had reached the Burrow a lunch time; Harry didn't know whether to see if he could lie down or have a little something to eat. That decision was taken away from him when Molly came into the room and told them to have some lunch, before they disappeared. They all sat down at the large table and ate lunch, chattering about school, and work for some.

Harry tiredly stood up from the table when everyone was finished and said, "If it's okay, I need to lie down for a while."

Molly looked at the pregnant young man and said, "of course it is Harry dear, I made up Percy's old room for you and Neville to sleep in. The twins will be sleeping in Ron's room. Hermione in Ginny's"

Harry walked up to Percy's room followed by Ron, Hermione and Neville. Neville walked into the room before the others and reclined on the bed; Harry went over and leaned against him. Harry loved sitting and lying like this, it made him fell loved even more. His hand went to the bonding ring hidden underneath Neville's shirt and wrapped his fingers around the small bump.

 

Harry was sitting in front of the blazing fire in the Burrow's living room, soaking up the warmth, Molly stood in the doorway leading from the kitchen. Harry was alone the others had all gone out, but he had wanted to stay in and rest in silence for a while. She walked in and sat down next to the young man that for the last seven years she had considered her son.

Harry looked up, as he felt the dip in the couch. He smiled, but didn't say anything. "Harry dear, would you tell me who the father is," Molly asked gently.

Harry sighed he had been waiting for Molly to ask him that. He looked at the only mother figure he had and replied, "I have to ask him if it is okay to tell you, but it might be tomorrow that you find out, okay Molly?"

She smiled and gave him a gently hug. "I hope you will, congratulations though Harry." Giving him small kiss on his cheek, she went back to the kitchen.

 

Harry and Neville lay on the bed within each others arms. Harry looked up into Neville's eyes and said, "Molly wants to know who the father is, should we tell her."

"Yes I think we should, Nan's coming tomorrow, we'll tell her before then," he replied gently, holding Harry closer to him. Harry once again fell to sleep, listening to the steady beat of Neville's heart.

 

Morning came and Harry and Neville were awake early. It was Christmas day, and they wanted to give each other their presents from one to the other. The sun had barley arisen, as they opened them. Neville went first, he had gotten a book by Helga Hufflepuff on ancient plants and their growth and properties. Harry had searched for a long time for it and finally found a copy a few weeks ago. Harry had gotten a pendent with the Longbottom and Potter family crest entwined with each other, the pendent was also a protection charm.

They went downstairs to meet up with everyone else. They ate breakfast, after Harry took Molly to one side where no one else was, Neville met up with them both. They sat down on the bed in the room.

"Neville and I bonded Molly," Harry finally said, as he handed her a photo album to look through.

She looked through the book, tears began to form in her eyes, as she watched the two in the photos dance, say their vows and kiss. They finally fell when she got the last one. The two had stopped dancing and were just looking into each others eyes, their obvious love for one another shining brightly within their eyes.

She looked up at the two and said, "Congratulation both of you." She got up and hugged them both. "I promise I won't tell anyone." Neville and Harry sighed in relief with those words.

 

They sat around the dinner table, wearing silly hats and telling the jokes from the crackers. Neville's Nan, Angie, was there to celebrate. Presents were opened, jokes were told, the twins playing many pranks on everyone, and getting told off for it by Molly, though Arthur was laughing, not helping at all. The night continued with Headmaster Dumbledore and Remus stopping by to see them all and dropping off some presents for all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and comments, please comment and tell me what you all think so far.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.
> 
> I will not be posting again until 1st of May, though if I do get a few spare minutes I will try and post something

**Warning**

It was mid-January when Minister C. Fudge walked into Hogwarts, he had come about Harry Potter. The young man had refused to tell anyone of he baby's father, and as far as he was concerned Harry was not bonded to anyone. It was lunch time when he arrived and everyone was in the Great Hall.

He strode up to Harry and looked him confidently in the eye. "Mr Potter, I have come to inform you that you must tell me the name of the colds father."

Harry stared defiantly into the Ministers eyes, stood up and replied "I will do no such thing, why should I tell you the name of my bonded just for your own idiotic sense of need. The father of the baby shall remain nameless, for now, until we both decide that it is alright for you or anyone else to know. We want peace and quiet, not reporters camping out in the garden of out house or here at Hogwarts. We are both old enough to realise what we were getting into the day we bonded to each other. I have more important things to do than talk with a love level scum bag like you!" he voice getting louder as he talked.

"Mr Potter, if you do not tell me then I shall have you married off to some one, no pregnant person under the age of 21 can be alone. If you will not get married or bonded then the child as soon as it is born will be taken off of you!" Fudge shouted back enraged that a seventeen year old wizard would talk back to him.

Hermione, Ron and Neville stood up with Harry, they each stared hatefully at the Minister of Magic. "you threaten to have him married to whom Fudge?" Ron growled eyes narrowing to slits, thinking of was to get rid of this idiot.

Fudge turned and faced him and replied sternly. "Mr Weasley, you should keep you interfering nose out of this, this does not concern you at all"

Hermione looked down her nose at the small man and said in a haughty voice of authority "This does concern us, Harry is our friend, and we also consider him our brother, you are threatening our family. You have no right to demand anything from him. He does not have to tell you anything. He can not be married or bonded as he is already bonded to the Childs father. So take you short fat little ass and the get hell out of here before we all decide to hex you out of the pathetic robe you wear!" she ended up shouting the last bit.

Fudge sputtered, outraged that a muggle born know it all would dare to say such things, "Miss Granger, keep your know it all nose out of my official business. You need not protect him from his own foolish mistakes. He needs to be taught the consequences of his actions."

"I would keep all of you lame brained comments to your self Minister Fudge, my best friend is bonded to the child's father I was there at the bonding as well as Hermione and Ron. I am glad to see him and his bonded happy, it was a beautiful day for the bonding. So you leave Harry and his bonded alone, you have no business except to cause unnecessary trouble, and stress for Harry. He dose not need stress a wizard pregnancy that has happened by nature is stressful enough. So get you pathetic excuse for a reason and the fuck out of here." Neville said calmly, he had noted the look of fire in Harry's eyes. He need the minister out of there before Harry did something.

Fudge was about to speak again but Harry beat him to it "GET OUT OF HERE FUDGE!" he shouted, magical power surrounded Harry making him glow a bright forest green. The aura surged forward and slammed into the minister, sending him flying across the room over the tables and into the wall near the Slytherin table.

Fudge groggily got up from the floor, he turned towards Harry and pointed his ward at him, "I will not stand for your insolence you will be coming with me!" he shouted, a curse sprang from his lips and flew towards Harry.

Harry's magical aura sensed the danger of the curse flying towards him and reacted institutively. It cast a shield, protecting him and his unborn child. The green aura grew in intensity once again and it flew towards the minister. It picked him up and he went flying out of the Great Hall.

The aura dissipated from around Harry, he began to collapse in exhaustion of the magical power he had used. Neville, Ron and Hermione rushed towards him. Neville caught him before he could fall unconscious to the ground.

Madam Pomfrey who had been sat at the head table had ran towards the pregnant young man. A natural pregnancy was very heard to go through for a male. Using to much magical power could hurt both parent and child. It could lead to miscarriage, or early labour. She got Neville to bring Harry to the Hospital Wing.

Harry was laid gently on the hospital bed. Pomfrey stood round and cast spells to see if there was any lingering effect from the spells used. There wasn't but to be on the safe side she was going to keep him in for a while. She shooed the others out and let Harry rest as she went and did some work around the Hospital Wing. Harry would sleep for a while as he had exhausted his magical powers to a point of where the child could be in danger. If he rested everything should be alright for the seven month pregnant man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the Kudos and Comments, please comment and tell me what you all thought of it so far.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around for a bit.
> 
> Sorry for the long wait, was taking part in Camp NaNoWriMo.
> 
> Enjoy

**Surprises**

Harry was sitting in the Great Hall, eating lunch with his friends. The last month or so had been hard on him, it showed as well. He looked tired and worn out. His friends had all helped him as much as possible, but Fudge had tried several times for Harry to reveal who the other father was. Harry stead fast refused to listen to the idiot, and had hexed the Minister a few times. The minister was somewhat afraid of Harry now, so no punishment was given to him.

Harry felt a sharp stabbing pain shoot through his lower back. He ignored it at first, but when another one hit and spread through his entire abdomen he gasped at the pain he felt. He hand went to his swollen abdomen, he felt a ripple pass through his skin as another contraction hit him, he groaned out loud in pain.

Neville was by his side immediately; he picked the pregnant man up and started to walk to the Hospital Wing where they met Madam Pomfrey. Neville didn't notice that Hermione and Ron had followed him or the looks that he had gotten when walking out of the Great Hall.

He laid Harry on one of the Hospital beds; he sat at the top of the bed gently soothing him, as he held one of Harry's hands. Another contraction crashed over him like a wave, Neville's hand was squeezed hard, but Neville didn't care. Pomfrey was there, she cast a scan over Harry.

The scan revealed something to her and she said, "Harry, the baby hasn't turned right, I'm going to have to cut you open. Don't worry, I have a potion here to help you with the pain." She went and got the potions needed and got Harry to drink them.

Harry was prepared, she had told Neville to keep Harry's mind off of what she was doing. The first cut was made and Harry only felt a tingle coming from the area. Madam Pomfrey continued quickly, a green aura was beginning to surround Harry. It concentrated itself on Harry's abdomen.

Madam Pomfrey was pale, she was worried; Harry had used so much magical energy when Fudge was here putting his unwanted nose everywhere, that Harry had barely any left. Harry and Neville's unborn baby was beginning to die because of this, the magical energy of a male 'mother' helped to keep the baby alive. When the magic is used, like Harry's was, it drains the baby as well.

The green aura was the last of that energy, all of the magical energy Harry had was going to his child. To keep the little baby alive, until it was born then its own magical energy should help the little one in staying alive. For Harry when his magic was gone it may kill him, if it didn't it would take time for Harry to even be able to walk, let alone do a simple spell.

Finally the baby was out, Harry's breathing started to slow down drastically. She handed the little baby boy to Neville to take care of, while she set to work on Harry. Four hours later and she had done all she could do. She walked over to where Neville sat silently, waiting for news on his husband.

"Neville, you're the father and husband, aren't you," she asked, as she stood in front of the upset young man.

Neville nodded slowly, looking at the curtained off area where Harry lay. "Is he okay?"

She sat down on the bed next to him and replied gently. "I have done everything I can, it is up to him now. I won't lie to you Neville, there is a large chance he might not make it, but have faith in him."

Neville looked down at his newborn son; his tiny little eyes were squinting in the light. You could clearly see the bright emerald eyes that were just like Harry's. The small tuff of hair was a dark brown, almost black in colour.

Tears began to fall silently down the pale cheeks, as he got up and went to sit by his husband of almost two years. He sat own in the chair near the bed and whispered "You have to get better Harry; there is a little someone you should meet." He gently and carefully bent down and kissed Harry's still lips. "Nathaniel Mark, just like you suggested Harry. Come back to us, we love you Harry"

Hermione and Ron were nearby when they heard the news of Harry. They didn't approach Neville, as he seemed to want time alone with his newborn son and Harry. They walked back to the Great Hall, tears were falling freely and neither of them cared. Their best friend could die.

Everyone in the Great Hall turned to look as Hermione and Ron entered the hall. Seamus was the first one to say something about Harry and Neville, Hermione and Ron nodded their answer before telling him that the baby was a boy and Harry was not doing so well.

The news of Harry and Neville and their little boy spread through the Great Hall. A silence soon crept up on them; their wishes were for Harry to be okay. He had saved them all from Voldemort, he deserved his own life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the kudos and comments, please review and tell me what you think so far, this story is now almost finished.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around. Sorry for the long wait, been a little busy, with Camp again and real life. Only the Epilogue left for this one.

**Endings**

Neville stood in the cool breeze, a lone tear fell down a pale cheek. He reread the words on the granite, 'Harry Potter-Longbottom, Beloved husband and father'. it was still hard to believe that he beloved Harry had gone, he looked down to the month old baby Nathaniel and said quietly "He'll be watching over us you know, he loved you and he loved me. I love you as well Nathaniel." he placed a gently kiss on the baby's forehead and walked out of the grave year.

A ghostly figure stood nearby and whispered to the wind "Your right Nev, I will be watching him, and I'll be watching you too love."

 

**Oh sorry wrong ending. Here is the real one for you all.**

 

Neville looked out of the window of the cottage he and Harry had gotten nearly a year ago. He sat in the rocking chair, feeding baby Nathaniel. Drinking up the last of the milk in the bottle, Neville picked him up and placed him gently, so he was partly over his shoulder, he started to rub the little back and waited for the sound of a burp. Neville gently rocked the baby to sleep, then gently placing him in the Moses basket.

He watched his month old son and thought back over it. After Harry had given birth it looked as though he might not make it. Harry was barley breathing for the first week. It put so much of a strain on Harry's heart that it stopped. It was frightening for Neville who had not moved from his side, there were also reporters hanging around for the story, Neville had to face them once just to get them to leave them all alone. There was an article the next day.

_**Harry Potter bonded to Neville Longbottom** _

_Harry Potter is currently residing in the hospital wing of Hogwarts. Staff and students say that Neville Longbottom had rushed to Harry's side when the young man started to go into labour. Harry is a month early, but sources say that the baby boy is in very good health. Harry Potter's health however is very poor. There is a rumour the young man may die._

_Harry has already died once in the last week. His heart stopped beating, but was luckily restarted. Neville Longbottom had come out of the Hospital Wing to give us a short statement. "Harry is doing as well as can be, we have had a little boy, named Nathaniel. Yes I am Harry's bonded. We are all hoping that Harry will recover quickly. Good bye." When asked how this could have happened he gave us a piece of paper with some writing on._

_The medi-witch of Hogwarts had given us the answer. "The strain of using magic while pregnant is dangerous. When Minister Fudge decided to upset Harry, Harry used his magical energy, which also protects the unborn child. Not because of that Harry has no magical energy to help heal himself. He used all of it to help his child. If minister Fudge had stayed away none of this would have happened."_

_I did some reading on this subject and found that in a male pregnancy, which is natural, the magical energy protect and keeps the child alive, when it's used, it puts the child in danger. Used too much and it ends up with a premature birth. We send our praise to Harry Potter in the hopes that he will get better and join his son and husband at home soon._

_Reported by Daniel Rains_

They were lucky to get it started again, but Harry had become weaker because of it. He had been put in a special room so no germs or anything like that could get near him to make him worse. Neville had not even been able to sit with him. His grandmother had taken little Nathaniel, while Neville waited for Harry to get better.

It was three weeks after Nathaniel was born that Harry had finally woken up. Neville cried for hours when he found out, he was happy. The news had spread to the rest of the school, as well as the rest of the Wizarding World. It was still a week later before he could go home to their cottage.

Harry was still very weak. When he first got home he could barely stand, now he was walking although it was slowly. He was getting stronger, though it would take some time before he could do any work. Neville shook his head out of his musings and bent down and gave Nathaniel a good night kiss on the forehead.

A shuffling sound came from the doorway, Harry stood there leaning heavily on the door frame, his breathing slightly laboured. "Harry you should be in bed resting," Neville said gently, as he went to Harry and helped him into the room and into the rocking chair by the window.

Harry sat trying to get his breathing back to some semblance of normalcy, "I wanted to say good night to Nathaniel," he said softly.

Neville nodded his head in understanding and help Harry up a few moments later. They walked over to the basket and Harry bent down and kissed the tiny little baby good night. "Goodnight little one, sleep well," he whispered as he stood up straight.

Harry and Neville went to their room and got ready for bed. They climbed in, holding each other close. With a gentle kiss Harry snuggled down so his head lay on Neville's chest listening to his heart beat. Letting it sooth him to sleep, Neville let the feel of Harry's breathing help him to drift off to sleep. They dreamt of the things to come.

The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the feedback, I hope you enjoy this one, please comment and tell me what you all think!


	9. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own Harry Potter, just messing around.
> 
> Well this is the last chapter of this story, I do hope you have enjoyed it. Please remember one thing and this was one of the first fanfics I ever wrote back in 2004

**Epilogue**

A year later from the last chapter

One year old Nathaniel was running around the back garden, waiting for his daddy to catch him yet again. Harry chased after the playful little boy as he toddled around on his short little legs. Finally catching up with him, Harry grabbed the boy gently and swung him up into the air. A happy laugh came from the little boy, and a deeper grown up one came from Harry.

"Dada," came the happy talk from Nathaniel, his bright green eyes shining with laughter.

"Come on little one time for nap, nap," Harry said, as he carried Nathaniel into his and Neville's bedroom.

Nathaniel's bottom lip stuck out in a mini pout; the lip began to tremble, Harry looked at his son and shook his head. There was no way the little tyke was going to get out of his nap. The last time he got away with no nap he was grouchy for the whole day.

"Will you go nap, nap if I'm there," he said softly, as he gently brushed the dark brown hair. The only answer was Nathaniel clinging on to him even more. "Okay then."

Harry climbed onto the bed with Nathaniel securely held in his arms. He laid down and let go, so Nathaniel could get comfy, the little boy curled up in his daddy's arms. Within ten minuets he was asleep, covered in a soft, pale green blanket. Harry watched his son sleep, thinking back over the last year since he was born.

His health was never going to recover fully; it had taken at least two months before he could even perform the most basic of spells. His magic was now fine; it was his physical health that was the problem. When he had given birth he used his magic and had added some of his own life force to keep Nathaniel alive, when it was all over he had used so much of his magic that his life force wasn't able to replenish itself without magical help.

Harry now suffered from small black outs, that only lasted a minute or two, but were still scary when he was alone with Nathaniel in case something happened. They didn't happen too often now, but it was still a cause for worry. He would get out of breath easily, and had to be careful when playing with Nathaniel, because when he got out of breath he sometimes had bad dizzy spells. Things were improving, but would never go away.

Not long after school had finished Neville had started his own business. A few botanical gardens, mainly for plant potion ingredients, it was a success so far, Professor Snape had started to get his ingredients from there as Neville was the best at growing plants, especially the rare ones. Harry was not working; he was at home with Nathaniel all day, which he didn't mind. He had missed his N.E.W.T. exams, so he had waited until the September and had taken them then, he passed with flying colours.

The only other thing Harry had top deal with was Minister Fudge. It was four months ago that Harry went to the Ministry of Magic and demanded to see him, Fudge had tried to be diplomatic, but Harry wasn't going to let him. Harry told him exactly what had happened, and why his and his child's lives were in danger.

The press was outside the office and could here every word Harry had said to the Minister. The newspapers the next day were full of the incident between Fudge and Harry. It didn't take long for the people to kick Fudge out of office; he was discharged for gross incompetence that led to two lives being put in danger. Arthur Weasley was given the position of Minister of Magic. Everyone was happy with Arthur being in charge he was fair and never favoured anyone.

Hermione and Ron were now engaged, Harry was to walk Hermione up the aisle as her father had died when Death Eater had attacked her home, and her mother was hurt, but alive. Neville was to be Ron's best man; it was something to look forward to. Hermione was a trainee medi-witch and Ron was an Auror in training.

A kiss to the forehead brought him out of musings. "Hello love, what are you thinking about," Neville asked, as he sat down on the bed.

Harry smile at him and replied, "Just things that have happened over the last year."

"Don't dwell on the past we have a future to look forward to," Neville said, as he bent down for another kiss.

Harry smiled and nodded, he lay down properly with Neville on the other side of Nathaniel. They lay quietly talking about things to come, friends, children and family, the most important things in life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the feedback, please comment and tell me what you think of it as a whole story!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed the first chapter, please comment and tell me what you all thought of it?


End file.
